My Sexytary
by BB Rose
Summary: Kagome is expecting to be chewed out and fired, but instead gets a huge surprise from her hunky boss. One shot. WARNING: contains lemon.


**A/N: First one shot. It's rated M for a reason. Warning: This story contains a lemon, so if you are under age then please do not read! Anyways, for all else, this is my first lemon, so be gentle, but please review. I'd like some suggestions to make my next one better! Thanks.**

"Higurashi, get your ass in here, NOW!"

Kagome Higurashi let out a long exasperated sigh upon hearing her boss's command through the intercom. She stood up from her desk, eased out the wrinkles in her clothes, and silently made her way to his office. Before knocking on the door, she looked around. Everyone within seeing range was staring at her, probably wondering if she was going to be fired this time.

Kagome had just started her job three weeks ago as a personal secretary to Inuyasha Tashio, who was only the biggest leading businessman to work for. For some reason, she just could not see eye to eye with him. He criticized everything she did at this place, whether it was a simple report or the way she answered the phone. Kagome was getting sick of it herself and wondering if she should just quit.

She knocked on the door and took in a deep breath. "Come in!" She let it out in a huff, blowing her bangs up and opened the door.

Once inside with the door closed, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and scoffed, "So, you finally decided to move your ass I see."

"Yes sir, may I help you with anything?" It was a simple question, one that Kagome was using all restraint to ask patiently in a sweet tone.

"Actually, you can explain to me why my appointment with Ms. Kikyo Tatomi was cancelled today." He looked rather displeased, like a child whose lollipop just got taken away.

"Well Mr. Tashio sir, her secretary called and informed me that would be out of town for the next two weeks. She said something about her fiancé taking her to Barcelona for a romantic getaway."

Inuyasha growled upon hearing her news. "Fiancé, huh? So, Naraku finally proposed. Well then, see to it that they receive a congratulatory gift from me. I don't care what, you pick."

"Yes sir, will that be all?"

He stared at her for a moment. Half of him wanted to tell her no, tell her that he wanted her to come closer; to get her ass on his desk and assume the position. The other half was trying to reason with him that he could get sued for sexual harassment, and it wasn't a good idea to fuck your secretary.

Kagome on the other side of the room was just standing there awaiting her orders. She thought she was in for an ass chewing, but this actually wasn't so bad. She knew that Inuyasha was only upset because he had hoped he could steal Kikyo away. Kagome didn't understand what he seen in that cold hearted bitch, but hey what could she do?

She noticed Inuyasha was deciding on what else to demand, so she silently stood there and admired him. Although Kagome would never admit it, she had quite the crush on Mr. Tashio, if you could call an infatuation a crush.

From the first day she met him, she found herself fantasizing about Inuyasha. She often wondered what it would be like to fist her hands in his long silver hair, stare into his burning golden amber eyes, and moan his name while he pounded into her furiously to euphoria. She unconsciously licked her lips, a move Inuyasha definitely picked up on.

He looked shocked for a moment before turning his head to look at the wall. Inuyasha couldn't look at her anymore. He wanted so badly to take her right there and now. If only he could get Kagome to make a move.

Kagome snapped out of her fantasy world and decided that she had waited long enough. "Mr. Tashio, I'm not trying to rush you, but if there is nothing else then I'll be going now." She turned to walk out the door, when Inuyasha said, "No, wait." Gahhhh, Kagome didn't want to wait. If she stayed in that room any longer she was afraid she might lose control and jump his bones right here in this office.

She turned around and met his gaze. He was standing up now and looking her up and down. He noticed her eyes and her confused expression. Then he trailed lower. She was wearing a very low cut white button up showing a tasteful amount of cleavage, but enough to make him inwardly drool. The top was form fitting and stopped just short of her waist, where it met with her black skirt. It hugged her hips and stopped at her knees. The gazed at her long beautiful legs and noticed she was wearing red stilettos.

He made his way towards her. Kagome stood frozen. She knew he was checking her out, but she wondered why he was closing the distance between them. Before she had time to say anything, Inuyasha was in front of her. She tried to back up, but there was nowhere to go. Her back was against the door and Inuyasha had placed a hand on each side her head, blocking her way.

Inuyasha noticed her breathing getting faster and smirked. He leaned in closer to her, relishing in the feel of her body pressed against his. He placed his head into the crook of neck while reaching a hand behind her to lock the door.

Feeling his breath on her neck, Kagome shuddered, but couldn't help but to turn her head to the side to give him more access. With that invitation, she felt Inuyasha's lips on her neck, kissing his way down to her collarbone, using his tongue to trace back up to her jaw line. She instinctively brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him into her.

He kissed along her jaw towards her lips. He wanted to feel her soft beautiful lips on his, but before he got the chance to initiate the move, Kagome turned to meet his. It started out slow and hesitant, but as they slowly both grew in confidence; the kiss grew hot and intense. Kagome caught his bottom lip and sucked on it making Inuyasha moan softly. She used this opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth and was immediately met by his.

Inuyasha let his hands trail down Kagome's body. He reached down to her knees and pulled her skirt up, then grabbed her by her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them over to his desk and sat her down in front of him.

Kagome let her hands wander over his chest, reaching behind to his lower back before grabbing his ass forcefully, causing Inuyasha to grind his hardening member against her pantie covered self. He let out a groan and started kissing down her neck while she made her way back up to his front to unbutton his shirt and tossed it aside. Next, she started working on his belt buckle, but before she could unzip his pants. Inuyasha stopped her.

She looked up at him frustrated. He chuckled softly, and then before she knew it, he ripped her shirt open and pushed it off of her making his way to the clasp of her bra. In no time he tossed it to the floor and then gently cupped her breasts in his hands. She moaned at the feel of his big warm hands on her.

He pushed her down so she was lying on the desk with her legs still hanging off. After thoroughly kissing her lips once more, he slowly made his way down to her newly exposed breast. He took one into his mouth while massaging the other with his hand. He sucked on one nipple making sure to flick it with his tongue every so often, while he rolled the other between his fingers. He loved hearing the moans he was eliciting from Kagome, but he wanted to hear his name from her mouth.

Kagome was getting so wet from his ministrations, and wanted more. She felt his other hand making its way down her stomach to her skirt, but it didn't stop there. He went down her thigh, and then back up it, making sure to get under the skirt to her core. He rubbed her through her soaking wet panties causing her to writhe and buck her hips. It only turned him on more.

He decided to just take the damn panties off; they were only in his way. When he got them off he looked back up into Kagome's lust filled eyes. He knew what would have her screaming his name, but he still wanted to pleasure her more. So he kissed each of her breasts once more before trailing down her stomach. Kagome loved the sensations he was stirring in her.

She felt his hot breath on the inside of the thigh, then his lips kissing their way up to her womanhood. Her breathed hitched when she felt his tongue lap at her folds and she brought her hands down and fisted them in his hair. She wanted to feel her release and knew that she wouldn't last long.

He worked his way into her core, sticking his tongue in and out before moving up to her clit and moving in circles. He could feel her raising her hips against him, so he pressed against her harder.

"OH Yessss…please don't stop," Kagome moaned out. Just then she felt him slip a finger into her. She bucked up meeting him thrust for thrust, wanting more and more. So, he slipped in another finger, never letting up on her clit.

"Mmm….Ah…. god. I'm going to cum!" was all Inuyasha heard before he felt her walls clamp tighter around his fingers. He pulled them out and licked up all her juices, then stood up before her.

He unzipped his pants and pulled them down with his boxers letting his huge erection fling out. He bent over Kagome and whispered huskily, "God, you taste so good Kagome. I want you now." And he took her mouth again without giving her a chance to think about it.

He grabbed his cock and rammed it into her hard. She let out a scream into his mouth, which only caused him to start thrusting into her hard and fast. Kagome lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She dug her nails into his shoulders. He released her lips and let his head roll back. "You're so…damn….tight….Kagome!" He knew he wasn't going to last long at this pace, but he didn't want to let up. He wanted her to scream his name.

"Oh god….please…" Kagome moaned out. She couldn't concentrate, she was feeling so good.

"Say my name, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered against her ear before licking the outer edge of it.

"MMMMM….Inu…yasha….ahh….fuck me harder…faster," she screamed pushing hard against him.

He was happy to oblige. Inuyasha pounded into her harder and deeper with each thrust, never letting up on the speed. He felt her walls tighten against him. "Mmn…Inuu...,"Kagome moaned out. He released soon after letting out a load groan and thrusting slowly riding out their orgasms. He collapsed on top of her.

They just laid there for a few minutes, trying to catch their breaths. Finally, Kagome spoke up, "Um…sir, are you okay?"

Inuyasha looked up at her and sighed. After all that, she still wanted to call him sir. Why didn't she get it?

She sensed his disappointment and wondered what she did wrong, but she thought it would be best to keep quiet for now.

"Kagome, why can't you just call me by my name?" He pulled out of her causing her to moan, but didn't get sidetracked. He pulled his pants up and buckled his belt, then walked across the room to get his shirt.

Kagome sat up feeling very confused. She started putting her clothes back on, leaving both to think in an awkward silence. She straightened herself up as best as she could before walking towards the door.

"What was all that to you?" He looked at her longingly for an answer hoping this wasn't a huge mistake.

"Sir, I thought you might have needed a distraction from Kikyo, maybe?" She blushed slightly and looked down at the floor feeling ashamed for letting herself be used.

"Is that what you really think?" He made his way to her slowly.

She looked up and found herself lost in his eyes. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her in a deep embrace and feel his lips on hers once more, but she wasn't sure if that would be a good idea.

"Kagome, Kikyo is nothing more than a business client. I was only ticked off that she didn't settle the new contract we drew up before she decided to leave the country," he explained knowing all too well what was bothering Kagome.

Satisfied upon hearing she was no replacement, Kagome smiled. "Well, _Inuyasha_," Kagome drawled out causing him to smirk, "To answer your question honestly…_that_ was only one of the many fantasies I have played in my head the past few weeks."

"Keh, oh really? Just one you say?" He repeated slowing stalking his way towards her. In an instance, he was there again, right in front of her. She had nowhere to run, not that she could with his arms around her. Her breathing had quickened along with the pulse of her heart beat, something Inuyasha picked up on.

"You look scared," Inuyasha whispered huskily. She could feel his hot breath upon her lips, before he descended upon them. This time the kiss they shared was gentle, less demanding. It still took her breathe away.

He looked down gave her his trademark smirk before speaking in his husky tone, "How about you stay after work and I will show you a couple of fantasies I have dreamt up the last few weeks?"

"And if I refuse?" She retorted, her cheeks flushing as erotic images flashed through her head.

Inuyasha chuckled mockingly, but unlocked the door and released her. Knowing this was her cue to leave, she straightened herself once again and made to open the door.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started waiting for her to stop and look at him fully, "you are my secretary to do as I say. Don't keep me waiting." With that he winked and turned back to his desk. He heard her irritated grunt and the door slam behind her before letting out a soft laugh. It was short lived, once he remembered the mess her little "fantasy" just caused. Inuyasha let out a small groan and set to work slowly picking up his office. All the while thinking of which fantasy he would bring to life once he had his little SEXYTARY alone.

**A/N: Bahaa. Okay! That's been revised and hopefully the ending is more…fulfilling? Yeah, well something to that effect. I had a review that sound it seemed as if I lost my muse towards the end and you were absolutely right. So, it took this long to redo it but there it is! ;) Thanks to you all,**

**BB ROSE**


End file.
